Have a Laugh With Rika and Kogure
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: The sequel to my first talkshowfic, as always it will be pervy and funny and surprise surprise it will be longer so more readingf un!


Back form my vacation...TIME FOR NEW STORIES!

this is again a stupid idea produced byyy...my brain!

its a sequel too my first talkshowfic, it will be perverted an not respectfull at all

the guests this time are fubuki shirou and fubuki Atsuya (as couple) and YES atsuya is alive so what?

have fun!

(i accept requests and oc's are allowed for the next chapter also go/chronostone/galaxy characters)

Rika: Hey, hey, hey Whatsuppp bitches!

Kogure: we're back!

Spectators: Hurray!

Kogure: We have a new intro we wanna show too you...

*the whole studio is suddenly filled with smoke*

Rika: Welcome by the one...

Kogure:The only...

Rika: Have a laugh with Rika and Kogure!

Spectators: Yeaaah we love the smoke-intro *whisper* then we dont se your ugly faces...

Kogure: Our guests are Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya, please welcome them with some cheer!

Spectators: Woohoo! go mister greyhair, go mister pinkhair!

Atsuya: Those spectators...really gonna kill then after this stupid show...

Fubuki: Be kind atsuya...be kind

Rika: You know that We're gonna make fun of you? *mumbles* as pairing..

Fubuki: No? The posters and ALL the commercials on tv said this was a talkshow about soccer?

Spectators: liars...*high pitched voices* we made the posters...YAY!

Kogure: *Fake-apologising voice* Oh nooo we must have made a big mistake!

Atuysa: tch, Why doesnt that surprise me?

Rika: But now that you are here, why dont take part in the reall..ehm i mean thos OTHER show?

Fubuki: *warm smile* We would love to!

Spectators: fubuki is a bit TOO sweet...

Kogure: Here is the first question, How the sex with your twin-bro?

Atsuya: how does he know that we...i mean we NEVER HAD SEX!

Spectators: Fubuki ISNT a lair, ask him

Rika: Well Fubuki?

Fubuki: To be honest...ITS amazing

Atsuya: Fubukichanges into a desperate monster in bed...

Spectators: AtsuyaxFubuki? We fucking KNEW it..

Kogure: The second question, do you wear eachothers underwear sometimes?

Spectators: ghehehe, we bet they do!

Fubuki: This is starting to get intimidating..

Atsuya: Sometimes we do wear eachothers boxers

Rika: Owh, juicy! tell us the details!

Spectators: dirty Rika on the roaaad!

Fubuki: Well this year our mother buyd boxers for us but she gave me the ones with Atsuya's name...

Atsuya: Yeah you could say we wear eacother boxers, heheh...

Spectators: It FINALLY starts to get less boring here!

Rika: The next question: do you wanna sing a sexy song for us (fubuki's voice is damn cute)

Kogure: please take a piece of paper out of this box , there stand the song you two have to sing (in each chapters the characters sing a song, you can request wich song)

Fubuki: *Takes the box*

Atsuya: *childish voice* i wanna take the paper piece!

Fubuki: *winks to atsuya* 'Kay Kay...

Spectators: That was a cute little scene *pervy smirks*

Rika: Whats the song?

Atsuya: Robin-thicke Blurred Lines

spectators: the most sexiest song of the year? we're lucky! *fangirling/boying*

Fubuki *Starts to sing* Everybody get up

Atsuya:Everybody get up  
Fubuki&Atsuya:Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

Atsuya:If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf,  
Maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind  
_ Fubuki:_Everybody get up

fubuki:OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Atsuya:Hey, hey, hey  
Fubuki:You don't need no papers  
Atsuya:Hey, hey, hey  
Fubuki:That man is not your maker  
Atsuya:And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
Fubuki:I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
Atsuya:You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
Fubuki:I hate these blurred lines  
Atsuya:I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
Fubuki:But you're a good girl  
Atsuya:The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me  
_ Fubuki:_Everybody get up

Atsuya:What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on  
What do we need steam for  
you the hottest bitch in this place  
I feel so lucky  
Fubuki:Hey, hey, hey  
Atsuya:You wanna hug me  
Fubuki:Hey, hey, hey  
Atsuya:What rhymes with hug me?  
Fubuki:Hey, hey, hey

Atsuya: Go on and fuck me (this wasnt in the original song i added it XD)

Fubuki:One thing I ask of you  
Let me be the one you back that ass to  
Go, from Malibu, to Paris, boo  
Yeah, I had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you  
So hit me up when you passing through  
I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two  
Swag on, even when you dress casual  
I mean it's almost unbearable  
In a hundred years not dare, would I  
Pull a Pharside let you pass me by  
Nothing like your last guy, he too square for you  
He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that  
So I just watch and wait for you to salute  
But you didn't pick  
Not many women can refuse this pimpin'  
I'm a nice guy, but don't get it if you get with me

Atsuya:Shake the vibe, get down, get up  
Do it like it hurt, like it hurt  
What you don't like work?  
Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica  
It always works for me, Dakota to Decatur, uh huh  
No more pretending  
Hey, hey, hey  
Cause now you winning  
Fubuki:Hey, hey, hey  
Atsuya:Here's our beginning

Fubuki:I always wanted a good girl  
Atsuya: Everybody get up)  
fubuki:I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
Atsuya: Everybody get up)  
Fubuki:I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
Atsuya:The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

* * *

Kogure: Woow...why wont they form a duo and show the world that there's more then Bieber..i mean beaver,chichichi

Spectators: muhahah we know a stupid artist name: Blizzard scarves, hahahah

Atsuya: *takes a gun* KILLL!

fubuki: We can do that after the show,not now kids are watching this!

Rika: We havent much time left, next question, what do you think about..Osama bin lade (the man who destroyed the twin towers, in every chapter we will make fun of people like him and no you cant request your parents)

Atsuya:He's damn crazy he killed thousands of people!

Spectators: Luckily he's dead now...

Kogure: here's a poster of him do what you wanna do with it, chichichici

Atsuya: finally something cool! *takes lucifers kerosine and a scissor*

Fubuki: *takes soap*

Atsuya: first his eyes! *ticks out Osama's eyes with the scissor

Spectators: whaahaha we love this! fuck Binlade!

Fubuki: HE-WILL-BURN! *takes the lucifers*

Atsuya: I wanted to burn him!

Fubuki: You can do the kerosine...

Atsuya: *trows the kerosine*

*the poster explodes and all whats left is...a total mess*

Rika: You did nothing with the soap!

Fubuki: *gives the soap to rika* go clean up the floor!

Rika: Who? Me?

Atsuya: Yea it doesnt looks like you have a janitor, so clean up!

Rika: We have one! Kageyama!

Kageyama: Yes master Rika

Rika: Clean up the floor!

Spectators: *trowing their trash on the floor* clean up Kageyama!

Kogure: chichichic! sadly our show ends here...

Rika: See you in the next episode of Have a laugh with Rika and Kogure!

Kogure: She means Kogure and Rika

Rika: We only did that in our other talkshow "one hour with rika and kogure"

Kogure: im going to make a twitteracc called 'Kogure's name first' chichichi i rule!

Spectators: sooo stupid...

cameraman: ehm can you hurry up a bit? the my little pony show with Fudou and Nagumo cant waith..(bad joke i know)

Rika: bye fans

Kogure: Fuck my little pony! dont forget to request for the next chapter!

OK I KNOW THIS CANT MATCH ONE HOUR WITH RIKA AND KOGURE BIT I DID THE BEST I COULD DO FOR THE ONES WHO WANTED A SEQUEL

HIPE U ENJOYNED IT!

XOXO

AAAND DONT-FORGET-TO-REQUEST! ELSE THE SPIRIT OF OSAMA-GUY WILL HAUNT YOU...HAHAH JOKING OFCOURSE


End file.
